


Rainy Day

by heliostears



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idols, Im sorry keito, Kissing in the Rain, Late at Night, M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, keito is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliostears/pseuds/heliostears
Summary: It hasn’t rained in months long. The weather has been so unnaturally hot in the city and almost no body can take it. Dance practices becomes less and less often, and relaxation, as well as refreshments becomes more frequent. Itissummer, after all.Or I'm too lazy to make a proper summary
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Kiryu Kuro, Mikejima Madara/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 7





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya, I actually like this ship a lot, and I've been dying to make a fic about them, so here it is. I might make more in the future, but for now I'll dip again

It hasn’t rained in months long. The weather has been so unnaturally hot in the city and almost no body can take it. Dance practices becomes less and less often, and relaxation, as well as refreshments becomes more frequent. It is summer, after all. Some units have accepted summer jobs—like Ryuseitai, who agreed to perform at an amusement park, or like Crazy:B, who are ready to make fangirls pass out from the heat (and their hotness, but that’s another can of worms). 

Akatsuki and MaM (or during this case, Double Face as well), has chosen to not tackle live during this Summer. Keito is auditioning for a drama, Souma is helping around with Ryuseitai under Kanata’s request, and Kuro is accepting commissions from fans. They’re still busy, regardless. Madara on the other hand, holds radio shows every twice a week, bringing over guests, and Kohaku is busy with Crazy:B, so that’s that. 

The dorm building is lively today, since it’s already evening. People are gathering in the shared kitchen—almost everyone are there—except for a few that are truly busy and can’t afford to come. Which means Ryuseitai, Crazy:B, Souma, and Keito aren’t there. A shame, since everyone seems to be having fun together. 

Cooking has been handled by Kuro, with the help of Fushimi Yuzuru from Fine. The delicious scent of food can be smelled even from the corridors. The staffs sure hope one day they can taste Kuro and Yuzuru’s cooking. Well, they can dream, and both are kind anyways. 

Dinner goes as usual, normally, but more lively than usual. Everyone is chatting with each other, and sharing stories that they have missed from the time that has passed (a few weeks, or even months). There is no special occasion or anything, but they just think that it would be nice if they all gather to celebrate summer. It’s nice. 

They all get a small reunion with the seniors that have graduated high school, and the seniors get to interact with their underclassmen (except for Kuro, who didn’t get to be reunited with Akatsuki tonight). He still spends his time with others, talking to everyone else and reuniting with his past classmates. He also talks a bit with Fushimi—who cooked with him, and share cooking advices and recommendation.

Everyone’s having so much fun, and the place isn’t as quiet for once. They have been going on jobs and lives and events endlessly, it is only right that they get some time to spend together. It’s just quite the shame not everyone gets it. Gathering everyone all at the same time would be impossible—unless they’re doing Christmas or New Year’s events. It’s twice a year and it just doesn’t feel enough. 

Though the joint practices are always fun. 

After the loudness dies down, Kuro cleans up the dirty plates, accompanied by Yuzuru, who later excuses himself early because he has to tend to Tori. As per usual. Now that it’s quiet, Kuro finally realizes how rain has been pouring down for quite awhile. It’s surprising, since it’s raining pretty hard. There are no thunders whatsoever, so maybe that’s why no one really realized? Could be.

“Kuro-saan?” A voice breaks the redhead out of his trance and Kuro whips his head to the door of the kitchen, only to find Mikejima Madara standing by it with a wide grin plastered on his face; so bright.. His lips curves into a smile and he walks over to him. 

“I thought you went back to your room already, Mikejima,” Kuro says, hand reaching out for Madara’s, soon their fingers laces together. It’s been a few weeks since they last got to see each other, and Kuro is having a hard time trying to keep his hand to himself. Just holding hands like this, and Kuro feel whole again, it’s wild, but it feels nice.

“Ah, no. I thought this might be a good chance to steal some moments with you, and Shu-san said you’re still in the kitchen, so!” Madara beams, his smile growing wider by each syllable. Kuro wonders how he’s cheeks and jaws has not started hurting. The brunet squeezes Kuro’s hand before pulling him along, heading out of the kitchen.

“I see, sneaky bastard,” Kuro jokes, “Where are we going?” 

“It’s raining outside!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Let’s go out!”

Okay. Kuro stops on his tracks, forcing Madara to stop as well. He’s not being serious, is he? Going out in the rain during night time? They could get sick and it’ll effect both of their units. “Are you serious? I’m not going out during the rain.” Kuro pulls Madara back to him, his free arm circling around his waist. 

It’s a good thing that they’re in the dorm building, because if they’re not, then CCTV would have picked up their intimacy and spread it for the world to see. Kuro doesn’t want that. Maybe they can cuddle a bit on the couch instead of going out into the rain and returning to splatter water everywhere they go. 

“Why not? It’s gonna be fuun!” Madara urges, squeezing Kuro’s hand and pressing their bodies together. “We can share a kiss, and hug… No one is going to see, Kuro-saan!” 

Well, they can do it at the back garden, so it is going to be fine for them. Being cautious is fine, but there’s no need to go overboard with hiding things and not being intimate. Kuro spends a few minutes contemplating whether he should agree or just talk Madara into cuddling on the couch before deciding. “Okay, fine.”

At the excitement that Kuro has agreed, Madara does a little jump before pressing a kiss to Kuro’s cheek. “Great! Let’s goo!” He boosts, pulling Kuro along with him and heading out through the back door that leads to the back garden. 

When Madara opens the door, the sound of the rain bleeds through and the two of them realizes that the rain is bigger than they thought it is. The brunet is not going to chicken out, though, as he immediately pulls Kuro out, and they both immediately gets wet. Madara pulls Kuro to him, arms circling around his neck and he presses their foreheads together.

In return, Kuro wraps his arms around Madara’s waist and pulls him close. He chuckles quietly, eyes fluttering shut. The rain wets their clothes and hair, but they don’t give a damn. Not when they’re finally with each other, when they finally get a moment together, when they’re finally in each other’s arms. “I love you,” Kuro murmurs, tightening his embrace.

“Me too, Kuro-saan… I love you too,” Madara sighs out. 

Like that, Kuro erases the gap between them and takes Madara’s lips with his, molding their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss. Their eyes falls shut, and Kuro takes Madara’s lips between his teeth, lightly tugging on it before he continues kissing him without really deepening the kiss. Madara doesn’t seem to mind it, keeping their kiss chaste and sweet. 

When Kuro pulls away, Madara presses their foreheads together again, arms still wrapped around Kuro’s neck. They stare into each other’s green eyes, just a shade different, but all holds the same depths and life in them. They both hold the same compassion and love for one another, and determination for their idol lives. 

“Staying like this is nice, isn’t it, Kuro-saan?” Madara’s lips parts, showcasing his teeth as he grins all wide. The kind of grin that makes Kuro falls harder every time he does it.

“Yes,” Kuro’s answer comes immediately, as he dives in to kiss Madara again, who laughs against his lips. “One day, we’ll be able to be like this without worrying about our fans or the net.”

“Mm.” Madara’s eyes falls shut as he presses back against his boyfriend’s lips. “I would like that,” he murmurs after pulling away. It’s nice to think about it, to be able to hold hands in public, to kiss Kuro without cameras aimed at them—hell, if they announce their relationship one day, Madara wants to kiss Kuro in front of the news reporters. 

The rain water continues to pour, covering their whole body in wetness, clothes becoming so wet they stick to their skin. Kuro’s white shirt becomes a bit transparent, allowing Madara to see his skin faintly, and suddenly he wants to take a shower with Kuro. Maybe have sex while they’re at it. Is he really that horny when it comes to Kuro? Perhaps—no, he is.

Kuro sighs against Madara’s lips, and that’s when the latter realizes that they’re still kissing—so Madara closes his eyes again. They continue to kiss—lips parting and tongues dancing against one another, hands seemingly can not leave one another’s body. Their chests are pressed flush, and it’s almost like they can feel each other’s skin despite the wetness of their clothes. It’s exciting. 

Despite the coldness of the rainy night, their bodies feel so warm when they break off from the kiss and continue to press their bodies together, hands pressed against the waist and back. It’s hot, but Madara knows better that they’re not going to have sex. Especially not out in the rain, during the night, beside the dorm building. Too risky. 

Soon enough, Kuro pulls away from the kiss and wraps one arm around Madara’s waist, hand pressing against his lower back. He uses his other hand to hold Madara’s hand in, stretching them out to the side, then he begins guiding him in a slow dance. The redhead makes sure that their bodies are pressed together, and he presses a kiss to the side of Madara’s head.

“Kuro-saan… you can be such a romantic when you want to, huh…” Madara mumbles out, resting his free hand on Kuro’s shoulder as he presses his face to his lover’s shoulder. Honestly, Madara had imagined that they’d dance under the rain, but in a much more festive manner. He didn’t think that Kuro would choose a slow, intimate dance like this. Not that he’s complaining, of course. 

“Well, we don’t get to be together like this often, so I want to… be as close to you as possible,” Kuro’s reply comes in a barely audible whisper. He sighs softly, pressing kisses to Madara’s neck—without any intention of making things heated, just some innocent kisses. “So shut up and let me enjoy the moment.”

Madara laughs heartily at the end of the sentence. “Mm… I really like this, Kuro-san..” he mumbles, pulling away and pressing another kiss to Kuro’s lips, short and chaste. 

Kuro grins against Madara’s lips and gently dips him, ending the dance. Then he presses a full kiss to Madara’s lips, eyes fluttering shut. The both of them stays in the position for awhile, enjoying each other’s company. Honestly, the scenery right now would really fit for a beautiful couple photoshoot—unfortunately, they can’t be that careless. They can be in a photoshoot together, but it shouldn’t have any hint of their relationship. 

When Kuro pulls away, Madara’s hands just moves right to cup his cheeks. “Kuro-saan… I love you,” he whispers, arms going back around his neck. 

“I love you too, Mikejima,” Kuro murmurs, pressing another kiss to Madara’s lips and pulling him up to stand up—without breaking the kiss. He keeps his arms around his waist, of course, refusing to even let go for a bit. It’s only after the other seem like he’s out of breath that Kuro pulls away, but he still presses a kiss to his neck and right below his jaw. 

Madara laughs, then pats his back. “Come on, Kuro-san, we’re not supposed to have sex in the rain….” He pauses, “Right?”

That causes the other to pause, and press a quick kiss to his lips and nods his head. “We can do it later, if you’d like.” Kuro smiles, his fingertips tracing at Madara’s cheek. “Maybe in the shower.”

With a loud laughter, Madara nods his head and presses his body some more to Kuro’s. The wetness is getting overwhelming, but he refuses to care. Their bodies’ warmth is more than enough to comfort him from the coldness of the rain water. “Yes, I would love that, Kuro-san,” he says, cheeks all rosy red and lips curved into a wide smile. 

“We should be careful though, since it’s going to be slippery—” Kuro’s words are cut off by the loud sound of the window on the third floor being slammed open—and the voice that follows;

“Mikejima! Kiryu! Get in this instant! Good grief—” 

Madara breaks into a fit of laughter when he recognizes the voice, but doesn’t really let go of Kuro. The both of them just stay in each other’s arms, laughing at the fact that they’re both getting scold by none other than Hasumi Keito. This is what makes things fun—and makes their hearts warm as well.

It’s the fact that they are both cherished by the people they care about.

Although, of course, their ears will be ringing once Keito is done with his lecture.


End file.
